Meeting her again
by Blainers Rock
Summary: Logan and Peggy move to Florida to get married. They return to L.A for there 5th anniversy. Logan stumbles upon a manison, Camille's Manison. Will he leave Peggy for Camille? You read to find out.
1. I found her!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY BTR MEMBER OF THE SHOW OR YOUR FAVORITE BRANDS I MENTIONED IF I DID. IDK?

Sorry for not write the Carmille story. I couldn't find any way to complete it. SRRY!

**Seeing her Again**

Logan's POV

I was mad, real mad. Peggy was getting on my last nerves. She's such a nuisance. On this vacation to LA, we were supposed to celebrate our 5th year of marriage. I know what you're thinking. Why her? Well here's you answer, I WAS NUTS. NUTS, I TELL YOU! I don't know what I thinking. Leave LA band and friends especially Camille to live with Peggy in Florida (A/N I LIVE IN FL, SO SUNNY). I love Florida and all but really why with Peggy. I could have fall in more love with Camille, slip a ring on her and be happy not stomping through. Yup! I blow it.

I walked up to a finely decorated mansion. A mini garden in the front, 3 stories, it was creamy white, and looked French. I stood in front of the gates to see someone coming out. They looked fancy and had long curly brunette hair. I was surprised I saw all the details. Then the face turned around from the door, and started walking to the gate. She looked so familiar. A smile grows on her face as she approached my astonished face. She running, "Logan!" she yells. She probably remembers my pop day. She jumped me. A young, fancy lady just jumped my. "Camille!" I whisper.

**SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER I JUST THOUGHT I SHOULD KEEP YOU HANGING LIKE THAT!**

**REVIEW MEAN AR SWEET I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD CORRECT IT!**


	2. Visit my place

**Visit my place**

**Logan's POV**

"Hi Logan, what brings you here?" Camille asks. "Ugg, oh, ah beep blop Bap." I stutter. "Oh, I see it's weird you haven't seen each other since your wedding. Well I haven't changed?" she says. "Wow you look, look good. What in there?" I ask. "My house." Acting oblivious.

"OMG! You live here!"  
"Yeah, so how's Florida and Peggy?"  
"Florida, oh sunny and Peggy annoying."  
"Don't say that. She's your wife."  
"IDK. So where you going? Why are you so rich? How the rest of the gang?"  
"Oh, I was going to get groceries, I don't know T.V and everyone's chillin' at my place in the theater room. Where's Peggy?"  
"No wonder I don't blame them and she's at our hotel blabbing about something"  
"Wanna tour to get you mind off thing" We entered mansion. I was smiling at the beauty. I loved it. We pasted rooms like theater room, her room, guest room, sewing room, award room, and my favorite the memory. It had the good times at the palm wood, BTR's concerts, BTR's posters, her at Grammies and Emmys, her with other celebrities and my favorite our first kiss. I walked to the award room it had Grammies, Emmys, Theatre World Awards, KCA's TCA's and a record with her name. I never knew she sung. I knew she had a great voice but she's awesome. The sewing room had bundles of fabrics different sewing machines and dress. I saw the ones Jo and her wore for bridesmaid dresses. I didn't like how I **forced **Peggy to make Camille the bridesmaid #2. Now to the Theatre room I walked in to see a bundle of friend watching Prom the movie. I walked in the front of the screen and Camille paused and turned on the lights. James, Kendall, Carlos, Jo and Katie came running to me as Camille crossed her hand and stood innocently. "Hey guys."

"What brings you here?" Kendall ask  
"Peggy and I are having our annavesy here and I stumbled upon Camille."  
"Where's Peggy" Jo ask coldly  
"Peggy's at our room, probably complaining." So Camille ask to visit and cheer her up. As were in the car(Camille driving) I think off what to do to when I get back to the room

As were at our door waiting for Peggy, she shouts "One second!" which startled Carlos. She open the door with a smile that fades into a frown when she sees us. "Come in" I say. As everyone greets Peggy, I prepare for complaining. "Logan! COME OVER HERE AND PICK UP, WE HAVE GUEST!" Peggy yells. "Peggy, Logan why don't you come over for dinner today? My place, 8:00. " Camille asked. "Thank you Camille. We will be glad to come" I replied and she returned me with a beautiful grin. But all Peggy did was get madder. "Well we have a movie playing, See ya laters" James said as they exited the room. When they officially left and I saw Cam's and Kendall's car leave the parking lot, I turn to Peggy "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" I shout. "You accepted that FREAKS request." She replied. "Well she lives in a mansion and I thought it would be rude to say no. So your coming. Be mature for crying out loud." I say.

SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER. I HAD SCHOOL AND I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO LET MY FANS AND FOLLOWERS WAIT. I HOPE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS LONGER. I STATED BTW! THANK YOU R&R!


End file.
